A Twisted Love
by AlwaysJASPERsLOVE
Summary: So much to have a summary but it think it is worth it to give a chance. It has Lemons and it has Drama. :
1. Chapter 1

**Getting to know me and my story. :)**

**This story is DRAMA filled and Rated M for a reason! There's underage drinking, sex and all other things. I am not the one to warn when a Lemon starts you wont get that from me I don't give WARNINGS it's your choice to read and your choice to stop reading but I'm not gonna stop the flow of the story with a *Lemon beginnings* or and *underage drinking* that's just not me at all. There is gonna be laughs maybe even tears but there is gonna be romance.**

**Okay Next thing is …**

**This is in the setting of New Moon with maybe snips of New Moon in it but not even really that. Age's are different for some. I have no summary for this story because I am not good at those but I believe this story is worth it and way better planned out then my 1st Fan Fic which is a Bella / Jasper story. (Shrugs) I hope you guys just give it a shot.**

**Also … **

**I have NO update time set. Sorry about that but is I write in a entry that this chapter is going to come out such It is more likely that damn day lol.**

**Oh I can give this to you … All wolves are phased. There with be appearances from Laurant, Victoria, Cullen's, Charlie(of course), The Council, Forks High kids. **

**Harry has already passed.**

**Bella is not in school no more she finished early in January with a graduating diploma.**

**Wolf Pack**

Sam-22

Jared(Beta),Paul(Third in Command)-20

Leah-18

Jacob, Quil, Embry-17

Seth-16

Brady & Collin- 15

**Human in Pack**

Emily, Leah-19

Bella, Kim-18

Clair- 15

**Now the story will begin. Enjoy it babe's.**

**XO- Amy :)**


	2. Loving Jake Leaving Bella

**Title: Loving Jake. Leaving Bella.**

**Disclaimer: All Characters are Stephanie Meyer's I just like to toy with them.**

**Beta'd by my new found love XOBellaItaliaOX Thank You babe! And what ever mistakes there is I did it after I touched her beta'd work. 'oopsie'**

**Bella POV:**

"Hey Jake, it's Bells. I know you're sick, and I hope you get better. I miss you and our time together. Call back! Kay?"

I slid down the wall, ending the call with a sigh. Lately, I've been depress as all hell and the hole in my chest aches so much. It's been nearly a damn month since the failed attempt of going out with Newton and Jake. Each expect so much more from me that I was just not capable of giving yet, but if I had to choose, Jake would be my answer. He is 'My Sun,' yet my days have been cloudy lately. Billy says he is sick and won't except any help from me.

I hear Charlie's keys jiggling in the door, but I can't fight to move, which sucks, because he doesn't need to see like this. He's been having a tough time himself, since his best friend, Harry Clearwater, passed away from a heart attack. Two friends in one year; first Waylon, then Harry.

"Bell's, I'm -."

"Hey, Ch-ugh, Dad."

"Hey Kiddo, how was your day?"

"Boring, I might look for a new job. So, how was work?"

"Same ol' at Work. Were you talking to Jake, just now?"

"No-pe." I said popping the 'P.' "I was just leaving a message…again."

"I'm going fishing with Billy this Saturday. I'll see what's up with him, alright Bell's?"

"Sure, Dad, thanks." I beamed a smile, finally getting up from the door to start diner, but as soon as I got in the kitchen, Charlie yelled to 'Just order Pizza.'

I went upstairs and ordered the pizza. Today is Wednesday and I can't wait for it to be Saturday. Charlie called up the stairs when the pizza came and we ate in the living room while watching a Mariners game. I went back upstairs and got ready for bed, yearning for Saturday to be here already.

Thursday passed in a blur and Friday came and I decided to seek out the meadow.

I wish Jake was here to do this with me. I hiked my way up to the meadow, only wish I would have waited for Jake to get better, so he can give me a piggy back ride.

Reaching the meadow was a miracle in its self, what with my clumsiness and all. I closed my eyes and breathed in a lungful of air, trying to center my feelings for HIM and for Jake. Moving forward with Jake should be what I need.

A snapping of a branch pulled me out of my thoughts.

"FUCK!" I jumped, and then turned to face where the sound came from. "Laurent." I whispered into the air that seemed to still.

"Ah, Isabella, my dear. Alone in the forest?"

"Yeah, I'm waiting for Edward."

"Are you sure, because the Cullen's don't live here, anymore. I just stopped by their house and it has been vacant for months."

"Yes, I'm sure. He sent me a text to meet him here at our spot." I answered nervously.

"Dear Bella, I have no use for lies. I will make this quick. It'll be better for you. Better than what Victoria has planned for you." He put his fingers through my hair to expose my neck as he yanked it to the side.

I closed my eyes to embrace the death that was sure to come for me.

"It can't be." Laurent gasped loud enough for me hear.

Eight massive wolves came out of the tree line, all stalking towards Laurent, none of them looking at me. They were each focusing on their prey, yet I was scared for these wolves; Laurent can kill them.

The biggest wolf gazed at me; his russet color fur was beautiful. He ran after his pack and I let go of a breath I didn't know that was being held. I turned around and ran thru the woods to where I was parked at the end of the trail.

When I got home, I took out the leftovers and heated them up. Charlie came thru the door and I told him my excuse, saying I was not feeling well and was heading to bed early. I paced the floor quietly so Charlie wouldn't hear me downstairs.

'How the fuck is this possible? Wolves? The bears that the campers have been seeing, are they wolves?' All of these unanswered questions ran thru my head. I took a seat at the end of my bed as I remembered, once again, that Laurent said that Victoria was coming for me.

'Fuck, the Cullen's have to fucking know about this! Alice had to fucking see this coming, and yet 'HE' left me!'

'Shit, I'm even starting to curse a lot, even though most of it is in my head.'

A pebble hitting the window made me jump up so fast. I stared at the window, waiting for something to come in and kill me. Another pebble hit the window and I started walking towards it. Lifting it open, I peered down to see none other than Jacob Black, I think.

"Move back, Bella. I'm coming up." He whisper yelled up to me.

I moved back and he was crouching through my window seconds later. 'How the fuck did he do that? He cut his hair and he got a tattoo? A fucking tattoo?'

"Jake!" I cried, launching myself into his arms. 'God I missed him.'

"Jake, are you still sick? You're burning up."

"No, Bella, I'm not sick, but I just came here to tell you that I can't, we can't, be friends any more. I'm not a good friend, Bella."

"What? Jake? We're perfect, you're perfect! Jake, please, I miss you." He unlatched my arms from around his waist.

"No, Bella, I don't _want_ to be you friend anymore." He replied in a harsh tone and I felt my mended heart breaking once again.

"Jake, I Love you. You can't do this." I fiercely wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I gotta go, Bella." He spoke in a monotone and jumped out the window. I stood there with silent tears streaming down my eyes and the ache in my chest returned full force. I climbed into bed, fighting everything that Jake had just said. I heard the door knob turn for Charlie's daily check on me before he was off to bed.

"Bells," he called for me, but I didn't move. I lie silently burrowed in my blankets. That was enough for him and he walked in, turning my lamp off and then walked back out, closing the door behind him. I sighed in relief. Tomorrow, I'm going fight for Jacob Black.

**Tell me your thoughts.**


	3. Finding Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**A/N :In my intro I had stated Leah as a wolf and human at one age 19 and another 18. I just want to correct my mistake. Leah is a wolf and at the age of 18.**

**I also said that all wolves have phased but our 2 baby wolves have not phase yet I forgot about them :\ oops.**

**Thank you for the Reviews, Alerts and Favorite. :) I appreciate it.**

**For reader's of my J/B story it is still going I am just not all that at WAR scene's so give me time.**

**Story is Beta'd by XOBellaItaliaOX Check out her stories :)**

**Title:Finding Out**

**Bella's POV**

My night was HELL. I continued tossing and turning all night long as I thought about the wolves that were in the forest. It freaked me out just a bit, because wolves should not be the damn size of a Clydesdale horse and to see them going after vampires. I'm usually good with weird, but they were the size of fucking horses. Then, adding in the whole thing involving Laurent and Victoria? The whole thing left an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

Argh…what did I ever do to deserve this life? My best friend doesn't even want to be my friend anymore. Maybe I made him wait too long, but I am going to tell him I'm ready to be with him.

After getting dressed, I grabbed my keys off my desk and raced down the stairs, tripping on the last step, of course, and then crashed into Charlie.

"Shit!"

"Excuse Me." Charlie apologized and I blushed. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Oh, I'm not. I'm just going over to see Jacob." I said as I continued racing out the door.

Pulling up to the red house, I sat silently for a second; giving myself the pep talk I needed to do this. I swung open the door and walked into the red little house.

"Hey Billy, is Jake here?" I asked without waiting for an answer, but I heard the "Bella, don't" he exclaimed as I turned the knob to Jacob's bedroom.

He was sleeping, but he was not alone. A girl turned her head to look at me, causing me to back up quickly, trying to leave.

"Fuck! Jacob, wake up!" I heard the girl say to him.

"Bella!" I heard him shout my name as I got to the door to leave.

"Please, Bella, listen to me!" He sound in pain, yet, why would he be? He looked fucking comfortable enough before! I turned around to look at him.

"Now I see why we can't be friends or something more."

"Bella, that's not it. I'm dangerous, Bella, you shouldn't be around me! I can hurt you and I don't want to."

"It's okay, you already did."

"Bella!"

"Jacob, DON'T!" Billy said to Jake.

"Bella I'm a werewolf."

"What?"

"I'm a werewolf. The wolves you saw yesterday in the forest were my brothers and I, as well as Leah."

"The fucked up shit is you could have just told me exactly like you warned me about the fucking Cullen's. You could have even told me about the fucking girl in your bed, so I wouldn't take the flirting you did so seriously and want to be with you now." I turned around to leave.

"What have you done, Jacob." The guy Jacob use to complain about.

"Sam, I had too."

I walked pass the Sam guy and notice 3 others behind him from my peripheral glances.

"How could you tell a fucking Leech-Lover?" One literally growled out at Jake.

"Shut up, Paul." Jake yelled.

"Look, FUCK YOU DOG! And Sam whatever your 'secret' is is safe with-."

A large dark silver wolf growled at me and I moved back towards Jake's house near the door. I heard Sam tell the wolf who he called Paul to stand down. I looked up to see the wolf's face and when I caught his eyes, something happened. I didn't have more than a second to dwell on it before Jake pulled me into the house, slamming the door behind us. The wolf was beautiful. I looked at Jake, Billy and the girl. She smiled softly at me and I rolled my eyes at her.

The Blacks house phone rung and Jacob picked it up as I only heard Jake's side of the conversation.

"Alright, we'll be there."

"Make sure Paul can control himself."

The girl left the room and came back out dressed in a tank top and shorts, instead of Jake's shirt that she just had on.

"Bells, Sam wants to talk to you and I need to find out what my punishment is for telling you. So can you drive Leah and I?" She's a wolf. No wonder she is beautiful with her thick black shoulder length hair and her model figure. Ugh, just shoot me now, someone! I'm so plain, too plain.

I nodded, not wanting to have to speak in this uncomfortable situation. I should have just stayed home and took it for what it was. This is so embarrassing.

We pulled up to a house that was nearly hidden by the trees of the forest. Getting out of the truck, I saw Jake whispering something in Leah's ear and her nodding her okay. He kissed her temple and she disappeared in the house.

"Bell's, let's talk before we go in."

"Kay." I mumbled never meeting his eyes. He threw his arm around my shoulders, hugging me to him. His warmth was a welcoming feeling. I felt cold on one of the nicest days in Washington. We walked away from the house.

"Bells, I wanted to tell you so bad, you have no Idea. Sam, as Alpha, said I couldn't tell you about being a wolf. Pale faces are not supposed to know. Not even the whole tribe knows. They might know the legends, but we all thought it was fake at some time in our lives. I did too until I turned into a wolf, myself. Shit, Bells. I'm not even supposed to be around you. Who knows if I'll lose my temper and turn into a wolf. You can get really hurt being so close."

"Why couldn't you tell me about Leah?"

"I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess it was because I had to stay away from you, so I figured why bother. I imprinted on Leah, as she imprinted on me."

"Imprinted?"

"Imprinting is like finding one's soul mate. It's a mate for the man and wolf, and in Leah's case, a mate for the woman and her wolf. My wolf loves her and is going to love her forever. Her wolf loves me and is going to love me forever. She's our only female wolf, but we're not the only imprinted couple. Sam has Emily, Jared and Kim and Quil has Claire Kim's younger sister."

"We will be whatever the imprintee needs us to be. A Friend, brother, or a lover. We will be with them forever. In Quil's case, it's a little different. Claire is starting to see him as something more, though. Well, that's what Kim thinks, anyway, but he will always be there for her as whatever she needs him to be."

"Uh huh, I get it."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Leah and me and I should have. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yeah Jake, but I guess we don't have to mess up our friendship and you get the happy ending." While I get shit, seriously what have I done in this life to deserve this.

We turned around and headed back to Sam's house.

"Bella, don't stare at Emily, it upset's Sam. She was too close." I took me a minute but then I understood what he meant. She had been hurt by one of the wolves.

"I'd like to meet her properly." I whispered to Jake.

"Emily?" He asked stupidly.

"No, Leah."

"Yeah, because when she was naked, was defiantly not a proper introduction." He chuckled while I flamed with embarrassment.

"Well, it wasn't known for Jake to have girls in his bed." He glared as a bubble of laughter escaped me.

We were always meant to be friends and I should have known that it's what I always wanted, but I tried to force love, because I needed to fit in and to be loved.

**Review Please. Paul is up next.**


	4. Fucking Bella Swan

Chapter: Fucking Bella Swan

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Beta'd by XO Bella Italia OX

Paul's POV:

"Oh, damn, Paul, that feels so good."

_If this bitch doesn't shut up…_

"Mm… Strong, deep and Ahh!"

"Shut Up! NO Talking goes along with the NO Kissing rule." I grunted out as I pounded into her.

Ring…Ring…

I stilled my movements to answer the phone.

"Who the fuck is this?" I shouted in to the phone. "I am busy balls deep!"

"Fuck Paul, I don't want to hear that shit about those sluts you seem to find. Anyway, you need to cut that shit short; duty calls. Apparently, 'Little Alpha' told Bella Swan and Sam wants us to go with him to the Blacks."

"Fucking Jacob," I grumbled. "I'll be there in two minutes. Let me just get this chick out of my house." I said while pulling out of her and hanging up on Jared. She pouted to me and I rolled my eyes, tossing the condom in the trash.

"You gotta go. I gotta go to work and you can't stay. Oh, and do me a favor. Don't fucking come back here. You talk too much and tried to kiss me way too many damn times. You understand this was just a fuck and nothing else will come of it, right? I can't offer anything more to you; since the fuck wasn't even that good at all." I mumbled the last part, but I know she heard it as her face dropped.

"You're a fucking bastard, Paul!" She screamed as she began to gather her things.

"I might be, but you're a loose slut." I smirked pulling on my shorts.

She yanked on her clothes, slamming the door as she left. I locked the door behind her and left out the back door, stripping as I went to get ready to phase.

"Meet us at the Blacks," Sam ordered as soon as I phased in.

"You couldn't wash off that skank first?" Quil laughed.

"Nope! Duty called first." I smirked back.

"Let's get this shit over with; my wolf is annoyed about the Little Alpha." Everyone nodded in agreement as we walked to the house.

The front door opened and I could feel my wolf wanting out to see the leech lover himself.

"What have you done Jacob?" I heard Sam ask.

"Sam, I had too."

I growled at his lie. He didn't need to say shit to her; he just wanted too.

The leech lover walked passed Sam and the rest of us as my wolf was begging to to be free. He wanted to attack Jacob and get a look at Bella, probably to attack her vampire loving ass.

"How could you tell a fucking Leech-Lover?" I growled out to him as I eyed her.

"Shut up, Paul." Jake growled out.

"Look, FUCK YOU DOG! And Sam, whatever your 'secret' is, is safe with-." Bella began, but I cut her off. I couldn't hold my anger in since it takes very little cause me to phase anyway.

Bella slowly began moving backwards and I kept growling as I continued to peruse her. Bella's scent began filling my senses. My wolf seemed to liked it and I growled in frustration.

"Stand down, Paul!" Sam ordered.

At that very moment, Bella and I caught each other's eyes and I knew what happened since I saw it in before in my brother's eyes as they always thought back to the day that they imprinted.

I growled as Jake yanked Bella into the door and slammed it in our faces.

"Phase back, NOW!" Sam Alpha ordered me as Jared laid a pair of shorts in front of me.

"Let's go to Emily's. I'll have them come over there so that we can talk." We nodded in agreement with our alpha.

I was quiet the whole way to Sam and Emily's. They tried to speak to me, but I paid them no mind since I've only been thinking about my imprint on Bella.

"_Couldn't you find someone else to imprint on__?__"_ I thought to my wolf.

He growled at me, because he already cared for and adored Bella. _"We smell of __that __skank, while we should smell of our imprint."_ he complained in my thoughts.

"_To__ bad__! "I,__ the "MAN__,__" is going to fight the imprint."_

We lounged around Sam's house until we heard Bella's loud ass car make its way to the front of the house.

We watched as Leah walked in by herself and Sam voiced the question I was wondering myself.

"Where's Jake and Bella?'

"They went to talk. He is going to tell Bella about imprinting. He feels bad and so do I, but we love each other and I hope that they can remain friends." Leah explained.

Sam and Emily's faces flashed with hurt, because they couldn't tell their secret. I was annoyed that Jake was telling my imprint about imprinting, but fuck it! It's better that way, since I was going to fight it.

A little while later, we heard Jake and Bella out on the porch.

"So, Jake, what you think your punishment will be?" Bella asked.

"Who knows; with Sam it can be anything. So, are you ready to meet the pack?" Jake asked as we all listened to them talk and the other wolves told their imprints what they were hearing.

"Yeah, I guess. I just have my doubts about that Paul guy. His wolf is beautiful, but his attitude makes him…ugh... I don't know, ugly, I guess. You know, like that saying that someone can be beautiful, but their attitude makes them ugly?"

The house became an uproar of laughter and I growled.

"They can hear me, can't they?" She mumbled causing Jake to laugh.

"Don't worry about him, Bell's. His attitude and whoring around is something you'll get used to. Now, come on." Jake pushed the door open and they walk into the house.

My wolf growled lowly for only the wolves to hear. My wolf was mad that we smelled of another female who wasn't our imprint and that Jake told her we were a whore and had a bad attitude.

Bella swept the room with her eye's and land on me. She was Eye fucking me great and my wolf was happy. I smirked at her to let her know what she was doing and she rolled her eyes

"Yup ugly just what I thought." She muttered too low for the humans, but the wolves heard it very clear as they started laughing again at my expense. I growled with annoyance and she her cheeks began to burn bright red.

Sam took to his Alpha role and did the introductions as we got down to business.

"So, Bella, will you please sit? I have things to explain and questions to ask." Sam said,

She moved to sit in front of me and that made my wolf very happy as he felt that she was near.

"Back to business. Bella, you can't tell 'ANY ONE' about us." Sam stressed to her.

"Who would I tell? And second, I'm good at keeping secrets." she said giving him a 'duh' look.

"Isn't that the truth." I growled out in annoyance. She looked over her shoulder to give me a death glare, but I faltered as she muttered out a "Fuck You Dog." I suppress a growl at her attitude towards me.

"Good. Now, to the bigger question. Why were you in the woods yesterday?" Sam asked.

I waited with baited breath wanting to know the answer to this too.

"I-I was looking for the Meadow that I was at yesterday when you saw me. I guess for closure or sulking over a broken heart, I don't know. Edward use to take me there when…when we were together." She explained as she rung her hands together anxiously.

"Did you know the leech that was there, Bella?"

Shit. I wanted to know that too.

"Yes. His name is Laurent. The last I heard, he was supposed to be in Alaska with the Denali coven."

"How do you know him?" Jake asked next.

I watched all her movements and she flipped her wrist to look at it. I grabbed it as I saw the leech bite.

"Where FUCK did you get this shit from?" I shouted as my body began to shake. I knew I wasn't going to phase, not too close to where I can hurt Bella.

"Paul, let go of her!" Sam shouted.

"Fuck you, Sam!" I shouted back.

"WHERE. THE. FUCK. DID. YOU. GET. THIS. SHIT. FROM?" I shouted again wanting answers.

She winced and I quickly dropped her wrist, not wanting to hurt her. She explained whole story about the Cullen's and the Nomads, but when she mention that she wanted revenge, claiming a mate for a mate, I felt myself starting to lose it again.

"HE'S. NOT. YOUR. FUCKING. MATE! DO. YOU. HEAR. ME. ISABELLA?" I growled out.

"Yeah, Paul, I figured that out when he left me to die in the woods." She snapped sarcastically.

"PAUL! What is wrong with you?" Sam snarled.

"NOTHING! I Gotta Phase." I growled and walked out, slamming the door behind me and causing the glass in the window to rattle.

I felt the tug in my chest as I start to leave Bella behind.


	5. The Effects

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight and never will.

Beta'd by XO Bella Italia OX

A/N: Thank You for the reviews, hits, follows. :) I love it.

Chapter: The Effects Paul's POV:

As I kept running patrol, the pain in my chest grew and I knew that Bella was feeling it too. It was then that I felt someone phase in.

"STOP, Paul!" I heard Sam's Alpha command causing my legs to buckle from under me as I collapsed to the floor.

"Paul, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Sam." I grumbled.

"I hardly believe that. Now, why did you storm out of the house like that? Most of all, why did Bella effect you like that?" When he asked 'why', my thoughts unwillingly strayed to Bella and the imprint.

"Paul, imprinting is a great thing. Come to my house and we will handle this together. Bella just left." He said and phased out.

As he said that, I head to follow her, just to see her again and to see that was safe; at least until she got to the boarder of Forks and La Push. She noticed me in the trees and gave me the middle finger. I barked to let her know that I saw. She stayed in my thoughts as I strolled to Sam's. She was a beautiful pale face and I will protect her with my life, but I will ignore the imprint.

I didn't even feel Jacob phase in, but he heard everything in my thought's about Bella and the imprint, and began to shout.

"You 'Fucking' imprinted on Bella? You and your wolf need to stay away from her. Your not good for her at all. I will not let you hurt her, you hear me Lahote?" He yelled as he crashed into my side.

I crashed in to a tree and he swiped a paw to at face. I growled and clamped my teeth into his ribs causing him to yelp loudly. I pushed my paws on his side and he fell over trying to swing his big head to bite my legs.

I felt Sam phase back in."What the fuck! You two, quit your shit! NOW!" His alpha voice rang throughout the forest. I unlocked my jaw and backed up from Jacob as Sam's wolf broke the trees.

"Jacob," his voice spoke with the authority of an alpha. "Paul imprinting is a great thing and you know he had no choice. He is what is good for Bella and she is what's good for him. You should be happy for your brother."

"Our God's made a mistake when they chose Bella for him. He's a male whore and Bella is innocent!" Jacob said.

" Fuck you, Black, and don't worry, I just need to protect her with out her knowing I've imprinted on her. I'm going to fight it, so don't worry your little alpha head of yours."

"Good," he mutter as turned to patrol.

"I don't think it you should fight it." Sam murmured.

"I don't care what you think. It what I'm doing, so back off. I'm going home." I snipped before I ran towards my house. I opened the window's to air out the smell of sex and headed in for a shower to the wash the scent of that skank off. Crashing on to my bed, I took in a deep breath, thanking God that the skank's never make it upstairs.

Bella lie under me as I pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her soft, silky lips. My hand trailed down her side to her thigh as I lifted it up to hook it around my waist. She moaned when she felt the hardness between my legs rub against her heated core.

I groaned at the alarm and palmed my morning wood. The dreams of Bella hd plagued me all week and my wolf has been antsy since he hasn't yet seen his imprint. At times when I couldn't sleep, I would lay under her bedroom window, listening to our hearts beat together in time with one another.

I got out off bed to shower and solve my morning issue. Feeling refreshed, I headed to Sam's for Emily's breakfast feast that she always lays out for us wolves. After I walked in, I sat on the first open chair I saw.

"So... Paul, you still sleeping outside of Bella's?" Quil asked.

I growled at him, knowing it's too early to be annoyed by my brother's.

"Quil," Sam warned giving him a glare and shaking his head.

I didn't want to hear Bella's name unless I was the one who spoke it. Bella was a sore subject with me at the moment. The other imprints wanted to hang with their new sister and get to know her to welcome her to our family. Jake missed his best friend and Leah wanted to fix that for him and get to know her as well.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes, listening to my brothers and sisters talk to each other. I absently grabbed at my chest. Fuck, it's stronger then ever.

"You okay there, Paul.?" Someone asked, but I couldn't focus on who, since this sharp pain was new.

"What the fuck is wrong with me? This shit has intensified." I said thru my teeth, trying not to show how much the pain was effecting me.

"Bella must have went to Port Angeles or something. The further away she goes, the more it hurts. It's hard to be away from our imprint." Sam explained.

"This is fucking ridiculous! I'm going wolf. I'll take over morning patrol today."

I left without eating and a thanks from Embry. Going wolf eased the pain a little, but it still made me let out a mournful howl for not feeling our imprint close.

Trotting thru the forest after a half hour, I caught the scent of the red headed leech. I howled for back up knowing that I had to kill the threat to my imprint.

Protect Bella, Protect Bella, Protect Bella.

I followed the scent until I finally saw the flash of red. I gave chase and felt my brothers phase in. They all ran in different directions trying to trap the bitch or/and surround her.

"We need to get this bitch. I want her dead today!" I growled out.

"Everyone, stay focused!" Sam ordered.

We surrounded her while growling as she looked for an out. As she went to jump, Leah's wolf jumped on to Jacob's back and lunged for the red head while biting her arm. I took this as my que and bit into her neck while everyone jumped in, ripping her apart. Seth phased back to start burn the pieces of her pasty ass.

"Thank you, Leah. I thought we were going to lose her." I said gratefully.

"You said 'thank you'." Leah chirped excitedly, nipping at my heels playfully. I growled at her causing Jacob to growl back at me.

"Leah, that was hot shit!" Quil boasted and we all nodded our agreement.

"I told you to stay with the girls." Jacob barked out at Leah.

"I'm a wolf too, Jacob; a protector of this tribe. Don't be a sexest pig!" She yelled back and ran off with Jake hot on her heels, begging for forgiveness.

I started to feel the pain begin to lessen to same amount as when Bella is at her home in Forks and I ran as fast as I could in the direction of her house. I made it there just in time, sticking to the trees, to see Bella plop herself on her bed and closing her eyes until her breaths evened out.


	6. A New Bella

Chapter: A New Bella

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I wish I did though.

Beta'd by the wonderful XOBellaItaliaOX. Check out her stories you'll love them. =)

Since finding out that there's a pack of wolves residing in La Push, I haven't been back. I had spoken to Jake, but to go down there is a different story. The last memory that I had of La Push was Paul's wolf form trailing me all the way to the La Push boarder, along with my one finger salute to him with a bark goodbye, I guess.

The conversations that I have with Jake are about the pack and imprinting. He has told me all about imprinting and he even has explained about him and Leah, although that was a conversation that I really wish that I hadn't had to deal with.

I haven't spoken to anyone from Forks High, except for Mike Newton and he is all still Pro Bella. It was cute in the beginning, but now it's fucking annoying.

"Bella!"

"Huh?" I asked shaking my head to get rid of my wandering thoughts.

"I've been calling you for a while now, Bella. Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah, I've just been thinking about things. I'm sorry Mike." I said giving him a small reassuring smile.

"No problem. You can go home. It's super dead here and I'm just about to close up anyway." He shrugged.

"Oh. Okay, cool. Thanks Mike."

"No Problem." He answered waving at me dismissively. "Hey, Bella, I was wondering, since… you know… you don't go to school any more, that if you want to hang out with the crew, we're having a bonfire down at First Beach."

Hmm... I sure do need some company to fill my boring days, so this won't be such a bad idea. Hopefully the pack will be on wolf duties or whatever they do.

"Sure, Mike, I'll go. Do you need me to bring anything?" I asked.

"Great! Anything you want to bring is fine, but I request your chocolate chip cookies." Mike said with a Cheesy smile.

"Sure, Mike. I'll make you cookies." I smiled in return.

"Great! Oh, the bonfire is Next week on Saturday starting at 7:30. Would you like a ride?"

"Please, if it's no trouble." I answered.

"Of course it's not! Now, go on and clock out."

"Sure, Sure. Bye Mike." I waved as I made my way to clock out.

So, a bonfire with the Fork's people at First Beach. I guess I should turn over a new leaf in my life, because I'm going willingly without someone begging for a change. Shit, I should go shopping for a new outfit too. But I will go by myself, it'll probably be better that way.

"Hey, Dad, I'm home." I called out to him as I entered through my front door.

"Alright. It's Pizza today, Bell's."

Ugh, Red sauce. Just thinking about it makes me feel the ache in my chest. Heartburn is a bitch and I never used to have it. I've been getting it since a lot since that whole day at La Push when I learned about the wolves. Some days I have it, some night's it's fully gone, while other nights I can't even get my ass to sleep. I've tried Tums and other drugs, but nothing ever works! It's annoying.

"Alright Dad, thank you." I said grabbing a slice of pizza and eating it quickly before heading upstairs and turning in for the night. I am sure lacking some sleep.

Surprisingly, sleep came easy to me last night after 11:30 when the heartburn finally let up. It's a dull ache now, but soon enough, it will probably be back full blown. Maybe I should lay off the coffee in the morning.

"Ring... Ring."

Shit, we need a house phone upstairs, I thought to myself as I ran down the stairs.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone out of breath.

"Bells, are you alright?"

"Hey Dad, I'm fine. I just ran downstairs to catch your call." I explained.

"You didn't fall, did you?" I asked, his voice full of concern.

"Surprisingly, no, I didn't." I smiled to myself in pride.

"Good, Good. Well, I'm going to see Sue and Billy tonight, so I'll be home late. Okay Bells?"

"Sure, sure, Dad. I'm going to PA later to go shopping anyway."

"With?" He prodded.

"Myself, dad." I answered in exasperation. "I'll be fine."

"Take the Pepper Spray, Bells, just in case. Enjoy your day."

"Thank you, dad. You enjoy your day too. Tell Everyone that I said 'hi.' I'll see you tonight."

I walked up the stairs to find something to wear, which wasn't much, since Alice threw most of my clothes out and Edward did God knows what to the shit that Alice bought me. I settled with my Forks High hoody and a pair of skinny jeans. I put on a pair of blue converse with a sloppy bun on the top of my head and I was set to go on my mission for a new me in PA.

Getting to PA was soothing, except for the damn heartburn. I'm starting to think that I just might have an ulcer.

I parked on the street, because I was not going to experience the ally's once again. After getting to the salon, I told the stylist that I wanted a wash and blow dry and it came out wonderfully. My curls were straightened out and my hair fell slightly over my waist. I also had my eyebrows waxed and then walked to the nail salon to get a Mani/ Pedi. I started to feel rejuvenated and I loved every second of it.

When I got to the shopping center to get my clothes, I went all out on Phil's card for emergency use. I totally considered this an emergency, since I had no clothes what-so-ever. I bought t-shirts with plain graphics and band. I also bought blouses, tank tops, sweaters, skinny jeans; boot cut, shorts and even skirts. I then bought matching bras and panties and three bikinis' for the odd sunny or warm days that we've been having.

I know that I bought a lot. I just hope that I don't get a call from my mother about the bill. I became tired as the day went on and stopped threw a drive thru before I headed home. When I got there, I walked straight to my bedroom and face-planted on to my bed.

_Paul's Wolf nudged me while I slept on the forest floor. _

"_Leave. Me. Alone!" I mumbled and he whined while rubbing his wet nose on my cheek. He whipped his head around to the tree's place, his body hovering over me as he growled in to the tree's._

"_Hello, Love."_

I shot up from my sleep like a bat out of hell while falling off of the bed in the process, crashing on to the floor.

Charlie came running through the door. "Bells, you okay?" He asked in alarm.

"Yeah, Dad. It was just a bad dream ending with me on the floor. You know me, Dad. I wouldn't be your child if I wasn't such a klutz." I laughed trying to calm my nerves a little.

"Sure, Bells. There's Chinese downstairs that I ordered when I got home, since you were asleep."

"Thanks, Dad." I called to him as he shut the door.


	7. Bonfire 1

Beta'd by my lovely XOBellaItaliaOX

A/N at the BOTTOM! as well as a Beta Note. Sorry for the wait my account was suspended. :(

Chapter: Bonfire.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

So, my clothing has changed and I have taken to straightening my hair, but damn does it take a long time and I am concerned that I just might die from the heat of the dryer. I have taken well to the pampered mani and pedi's. Shopping is somewhat of an issue, because I can stand in front of a fitting room mirror for hours seeing if the outfit is worth it, but I have been back to PA twice after the first time. Renee has also called about the card and thankfully it's not maxed out and Phil is not mad, but Renee wanted… well, I guess _needed_ to know what was going on since I was going shopping and actually buying things, but what got her was that I did it all by myself. She is happy and I quote "Finally your past Edward and thank the heaven's for it. He was cute, rich and blah blah, but your first love is never the right love. It's just a test on who you are." I was stuck with the "Um… Hm… ma, I have to go." Then hanging up so fast that you would've thought I was a vampire.

Ring.. Ring..

"Hey Ang! I canceled with Mike, so we can be at the beach at one to enjoy as much sun as we can."

"Gees, Bella, aren't you excited." She laughed.

"I am! I _need_ sun." I stressed.

"Alright, but I just wanted to tell you that your black Havaians must have slipped out of your bag when we went shopping."

"Okay cool, because I thought that I lost them or something. I need them for the beach today." I said relieved.

"Okay! Well, I'll see you in 2 hours."

"Bye Ang." I said hanging up.

I got dressed and packed an extra outfit for tonight. _Thank god for m__aking Mike's cookies last night,_I thought as I set a load of Charlie's uniforms in the washer to past the time away, and then throwing them into the dryer. Just then, there was a knock at door.

"Coming!" I shouted heading towards the front door.

"I know, I'm early!" Angela apologized and then held out my missing Havaians. "Here's your sandals."

"You alright Ang?" I asked in concern as I took the sandals from her.

"Yeah, just arguing with the parental figure's." She shrugged. "I swear you would've thought that I gave birth to the twins! I always have to watch them and I'm sick of it! Anyways, I stormed out of the house and came straight here. Can I spend the night, please?" She asked in two breaths.

"Uh… Sure. You want to head to the beach now then?" I asked biting my lower lip.

"Sure." She said heading back out to the car. I grabbed all of the things to load in to her trunk and we headed to the beach to soak up some sun.

As we found a spot on by the water, we laid out a blanket and just relaxed as we soaked up the rare sun while talking about Ang's family, Ben, and the new me. We stopped talking when I was flipping on my stomach and noticed Jessica and Lauren coming towards us with their stuff.

"Bella..." Jessica nasally voice came out. I so didn't miss those two.

"Hey Drop Out." Lauren sneered at me.

"Hi Jess, and I'm so sorry, Lauren, I didn't drop out! I'm just smarter then you, so I graduated early! You do understand that or is it the fake bleached hair that has affected your brain?" I asked innocently with a smirk plastered on my lips.

Ang snickered and I straight out laughed out loud at Lauren's red face.

"Bitch," she sneered out as she stormed off to a spot with Jessica hot on her heels.

"I love the new Bella, it's good on you." Ang whispered with her eyes closed to the sun.

xxx

As the day went on the boys started to show up and set up for the bonfire while us girls changed into something a little warmer for the night time breeze.

Thank the high heavens that the pack hasn't come my way yet.

"Bella, you drinking?" Tyler yelled to me with a bottle of vodka in his hand.

"Are you guys serious?" Angela and I squeaked out. We looked at each other debating if we should have a drink and nodded our heads together.

"Yeah sure! Ang and I will take a cup." I agreed.

Tyler gave us each a cup of cranberry and pineapple juice with vodka. It tasted and good not too strong at all; just right. We all talked and laughed while eating and drinking. I noticed the pack a little ways off having their own bonfire I tried to focus my mind on our group, but I thought I felt their gazes on me once and awhile, but I couldn't bring myself to care too much since the four cups in had Ang and I dancing together and giggling like fools.

"Hey Bella!" Mike came along and grabbed my swaying hips moving in behind me. I felt my body betraying me as I started to like the feel of his body against mine as we moved together.

"Hi Mike, thanks for inviting me." I squeaked out.

"You're more than welcome, Bella. I'm glad you're having fun." He whispered in my ear making me tingle and shiver with him so close to me. The liquor in my system had me beyond fucked up in order for me to feel these things involving Mike.

"Let's go for a walk, Bella." I nodded before I thought it through as we started to walk opposite of the pack and our group. He pulled me to an all too familiar piece of driftwood where Jacob had told me the legend of the cold ones.

I felt Mike shift beside my side and move a loose strand of hair that fell from my sloppy bun. I smiled at his gesture.

"You know, Bella, you are a true beauty." I blushed at his forwardness on what he thought was beautiful. I whispered my thanks to him. He laced our hands together and my body fed off of his warmth. We stood quietly for a little while and I felt him glance at me every little bit as he seemed to be battling something within him. I took sips the cup of influence, feeling my head fuzzy with thoughts. Mike cupped my face turning me to him and crashed his lips into me and I kissed him back as my body tingled all over. He placed his hand on my thigh rubbing it and his lips moved to my neck as we caught our breath. But once it was caught, he moved back to my lips and I tried to push him off of me as it reality clicked, reminding me that I didn't want this.

I thought I heard a growl and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me as he took my hair out of the bun and tangled his hand in it. His other hand started to inch upwards and his fingers nearly grazed my core. I tried once again to push him off as he attempted to lay me against the driftwood.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" Paul yelled with Jake and Embry flanking his sides.

**A/N: All Review and Hit's are appreciated. I had one asking if Bella was Pregnant, No she is not and I use to hate heartburn when I was pregnant but Bella is still a Virgin. **

**Emotions Run Deep have been taken down by Fan Fiction and it disappointments me as to how my rating was M and I've seen more Graphic and Detailed stories then mines. I'm sorry to my readers who were reading and following it.**

_**B/N:**__** (Beta's Note) This story has been Beta'd by me, Xo BellaItalia oX. I am still accepting Twilight stories that feature Jasper/Bella/other selected characters and Phantom of the Opera stories that feature Erik. Please feel free to PM me for further details! Thanks! – Bella'Xo**_


	8. Bonfire 2

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it. That suck's for me.

Beta'd by her Awesomeness **XOBELLAITALIAOX**

**Chapter 8: ****The Bonfire**

**(Paul's POV)**

It felt good that I was sort of getting through this imprint without Bella. It's only painful when she decides to go to PA. I saw her enter the La Push boarder sitting in the passenger seat next to another girl that was driving.

I followed the car to first beach and watched her step out of the car. Her black short shorts showed off her creamy legs. She was sexy and she seemed to have a boost of confidence. I was glad that she was safe from the red headed leech now. I turned around to finish my patrol deciding that I would check on her later. I heard her talking about a bonfire that they were going to be having.

"Paul, you're finally here!" Sam said approaching me. "I wanted to talk to you about Bella. I hear she is at the bonfire that the pale faces have thrown on First Beach."

"Yeah, I saw her earlier." I murmured.

"You spoke to her?" Sam asked in concern.

"No, Sam." I groaned in exasperation before I started to snap. "Damn it! How many times do I have to tell you before you understand? I'm only going to do is to protect her so we both don't have to face death!"

"Fine! As your cousin I'll you do it your way, but if this shit get out of hand, I will Alpha order you to speak to her and explain to your imprint. Now help Emily and me with loading this shit up." Sam said in all seriousness.

When we got to the beach, we saw Jake, Leah, Sam and Quil setting things up a little ways down from Bella and the Forks kids. I heard someone ask her to drink. My wolf didn't like it, but we dealt with it, because we could see her. Shit, I myself wanted a couple of drinks to deal with this.

We all laughed, ate and drank while telling stories of us on patrol and the red headed leech that we still have yet to tell Bella about. I glanced at her dancing and swaying her hips with the girl she was with earlier, but what I also noticed was Jessica and Lauren heading this way. Now those two can be a mean tag team.

"Ugh, why are them skank's coming over here?" Leah huffed out before we heard the girls both say "Hey Paul!"

Knowing what they wanted did nothing for my man down under. He did not react to the girls at all, not to mention that they didn't smell right.

"So... Paul you want to fuck with Jessica and me?" Lauren said with a tone that was not nearly as pleasant as Bella's bell-like voice.

"Damn, girls, I'd rather not. I'm too busy with my fam." I said nodding to the rest of the group, but they still continued to try their best to sink their nasty claws into me.

"You heard the man move it sluts." Leah shouted, interrupting them and looking at them intimidatingly. We all laughed as they scurried back to their party.

I looked to Bella and saw that she was still dancing with her friends and getting trashed.

"How the fuck is Bella getting home? And Charlie is going to kill Bells." Sam said to no one in particular. I looked at him with my 'Oh Shit' face.

"The girl Bella came with is drunk off her ass too." I said in annoyance. "Fuck, why does she have to be so difficult." I whispered, but they all heard me anyway and snickered as I took a swig of my own beer.

"Fuck, Bella!" Jacob said and I turned around to see her dancing with a blond hair boy. My wolf wanted to rip the boy apart and I felt the same way too.

"Paul, you need to do something." Jacob warned.

"Like what, asshole? You said so yourself; I don't deserve her!" I snapped.

"You said that you would protect her, Paul! She needs to be protected from-" He paused, looking around frantically. "Where did Bella go? She's not there anymore!" He said getting up and I followed suit.

"I'm going to find her." I said no one.

"I'm going too." Jacob agreed.

"Fuck, Embry. Go with them? I don't want them killing anyone." Sam said and he stood up as well. We headed over to that Angela girl that Bella came with.

"Hey where's Bella." I asked in a hard tone.

"I-I don't know." she slurred. I growled at her in annoyance. Why did she have to be so trashed and irresponsible?

"Oh, Fuck me." Embry whispered from behind me and Jacob. He was in a haze caused by the imprint.

"She has a boyfriend. I think his name is Ben." Jacob said.

I growled and followed in the direction of Bella's scent with Jacob and Embry following right behind me.

A short distance away, I heard the fucking lame ass tell Bella that she's a true beauty. That she was; she was very beautiful. She whispered her thanks.

We turned the bend to where their voices came from and there was the lame ass sucking on Bella's face. I growled, not being able to hold back and Bella kept pushing on him, trying to get his trashed form off of her. My wolf soared with happiness that she didn't want this, but was also angered that some fuck head was trying to violate his imprint.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" I yelled shaking as my wolf continued to break free. Bella got up fast as fuck for a drunk person and ran to stand behind us.

"Don't come near her again or you're a dead man." I threatened him as we were about to walk off, but my wolf and I had to make him pay first. I swung back my fist and let go and watched him fall to the ground holding his nose. It was utterly satisfying.

"I swear, Bella, you are fucking ridiculous. What the fuck is Charlie going to say when you go home drunk off your ass?" Jacob yelled at his best friend. I couldn't find me to be mad at him, because I was mad at her as well.

As we got to the Fork's bonfire, I growled at Bella. "Get your shit and your friend you came with." I took Bella's stuff as Embry took his imprint's stuff.

"Fuck, Ang, we're in deep shit when we get home." Bella slurred and Ang giggled.

"Give me the key's." I demanded. Ang produced them and I snatched them with Embry growling, because I was too rough.

I strapped Bella in the front seat and Embry did the same to Ang in the back. "You're coming with us, Jacob. You know Charlie better than us." I deadpanned.

The ride into Forks was torture! All they did was fucking giggle about how ridiculously drunk off their asses they were and that Charlie was going to kill them and how Angela's father is going to go on about sinning and blah blah blah.

"Fuck! Can you two act a little normal?" I shouted in the car as I parked behind Bella's truck.

"Says wolfie here." Bella whispered with fits of giggles bubbling out of her. The wolf and man loved her laugh, but not when she was fucking drunk.

Getting the girls out of the car was sure something, what with both of them almost face planting on the ground. As Jacob was about to knock, the door swung open fast.

"Get them in this DAMNED house, NOW!" the chief bellowed. Bella and Angela tried to sober up when they heard his voice.

"You guys got my daughter drunk? Did you Paul Lahote? I know you drink."

"Not me Chief Swan." Shit she wasn't even hanging out with us, but I didn't feel like blowing up someone's spot.

"Then who? Bella?" He asked her, "Angela?" He continued to ask when no answer came out of Bella.

"Fuck this, Jacob." I huffed.

"The Forks kids had a bonfire on First Beach. We found them and brought them home." Jacob convinced him. The chief grunted in annoyance and looked at the girls with disappointment all over his face.

"Angela, I won't tell your dad, but don't let this happen again. And Bella, I am fucking disappointed in you." He said flatly and Bella started to cry. It pained me and I put a hand on her shoulder as she whispered wet 'I'm sorrys' to her Dad.

"Jake, take Bella to her room." The Chief instructed. As he came closer to scoop Bella up, a rumble of warning growls came too low for the humans to hear. Bella must have felt the pull, because she placed her hand on my hand that still rested on her shoulder.

"Paul can take her. I'll get water and aspirin." Jacob said.

"Fine. I just want them out of my sight." The Chief said and sat in his chair taking a swig out of his beer. He had disappointment written all over his face.

Embry and I carried Angela and Bella up the stairs to her room and placed them both on the full sized bed. Jacob came bounding up the stairs and gave them two aspirins each and a glass of water. We left after saying 'good nights' and a 'shut the fuck up and go to sleep' on my end.

**B/N:**** (Beta's Note) This story has been beta'd by me, Xo BellaItalia oX. I am still accepting stories that need a beta reader. I will do any Twilight story involving Jasper/any female lead, Bella/selected male lead, along with other selected character pairings. I will also do any Phantom of the Opera story featuring Erik as the male lead. PM me for further details! – Bella'Xo**


	9. Leah, Angela, Goodbye

**A/N: Chapter 10 will probably take sometime because im a lost for words.**

**Beta'd by: XOBellaItaliaOX check out her stoies and she is taking stories to Beta too so hit her up she's a doll. (:**

**Disclaimer : Dont own nothing of the Twilight Saga**

**Chapter 9:**** Leah ? Angela? &**** Goodbye.**

It's been a week since the ever regrettable bonfire. Angela and I were in the deepest shit with Charlie that he literally woke us up at the crack of dawn to experience the pain of a hangover. It is the fucking worst, especially if you're dragged out the house to go fishing on a rare sunny day without sun glasses. Charlie made sure that we felt all the side effects of drinking.

Angela went home after Charlie's torture to us. Her parents were vexed, because she was supposed to babysit her brothers, but she really was going on strike with that. On top of that, they heard about the bonfire through the gossip in Forks. Well, she's grounded and back to babysitting, but Angela doesn't care, because she's been sneaking out with Embry Call. I don't know what the fuck is going on with her anymore.

Mike has a broken nose from Paul, which he so deserves since he tried to take control over me during my drunken state. There's now an awkward silence between us and he hasn't bothered to apologize. Either way, I wasn't going to say sorry for his broken nose. Shit, I wanted to punch him again in the exact same spot! The store was swamped with people today and I was a bit surprised, but with Mrs. Newton and Mike, we were handling it. The only thing I wasn't handling was Mike's sideways glances.

"Hey, Mrs. Newton! Working here is not going to work for me. Your son is an asshole, so I quit!" I announced as I took of my vest and grabbed my keys. I gave her the set to open the store while Mrs. Newton stood there with her mouth wide-open and then I walked out.

_Oh my god, my life is turning to shit._

I went to the supermarket to get things for dinner since I was going to be home early and there was absolutely nothing defrosted.

My ring tone blared through the aisle of the supermarket and I reached in to my purse to answer it.

"Hey, Angela."

"Hey, Bella! I was wondering if you would want to hang out with Leah and I. I want to give you the gossip = about Embry and I. Plus, I miss you."

"Ah, sure, no problem. I'm home anyway. I quit my job this morning."

"Wow, I want to hear all about it! We'll see you in a few."

An hour later, I had Leah and Angela sitting at my kitchen table while I finished cooking up dinner. It was quiet and no one really knew how to start the conversation. Well, I sure as hell didn't with Leah sitting there, but I guess I should start the conversation by offering them something to drink."

"Well... you lady's thirsty?"

"Yes please." They both said. I set out two long glass of Ice Tea in front of them. As they whispered they're thanks. I watched as they took a sip, but still were quite. I really thought they came over to talk.

"So... what's going on Angela? How's Ben?"

"Oh. Um. We broke up. Well, I broke up with him for Embry."

"Really?" I asked beyond shocked.

"Yeah, well I'm Embry's imprint. So why stop faith, right?"

"Really?" I can't believe my vocabulary has so very little words.

"Yeah, I'm growing to love him. He's perfect. We're getting a house on the Res. He's mad that his mom doesn't want to say who his dad is and my parents are just wanting me to do things that I don't want to do. So Embry and I along with Jake and Leah are getting an apartment."

"Really?" I asked looking left and right to each girl. This was a shock at how serious this has all become for them. It was… I don't know what the fuck it was.

"Are you happy, Angela?"

"Yes, very happy, Bella. I will be forever now that I have Embry and his Wolf. He is so beautiful in his wolf." she gushed and I wanted to vomit.

"Honestly, Bella, I don't understand as to why you fight your imprint." She said in a tone as if I was crazy. What the fuck was she talking about? I looked to Leah as she put her head down.

"I mean, Bella, I know Paul can be bad, but he spends most nights with you. You don't ever want see how great it is to be with your soul mate?" She asked. Paul imprinted on me? What the fuck is Angela smoking? I looked to Leah again, but she refused to look up.

"Anyways, that's you. You do whatever. I just think you are psycho. He always goes on about he's just doing it to protect you."

"I don't need his protection or anyone's!"

"Yeah, now that the red head is dead."

"She's dead?"

"Yeah, what do you and Paul talk about all the time anyway when your here?"

"Nothing." I sneered at her.

"Anyways, so what happened at Newton's that you quit."

"What the hell, Angela? Did you just turn into Jessica and Lauren? You were on a roll!"

"Sorry." She whispered. I really couldn't care less. I was stuck at the part where she said that I was Paul's Imprint.

"Ah... Well, I can't work with Mike anymore, so I left. I just don't want to deal with him." I whispered.

"Oh! Leah, look at the time. We have to go help Emily."

"Yeah, we do. Come on, Angela." Oh, so she does speak! Angela got up and shrugged on her jacket. "See you later, Bella." she said walking towards the door with Leah behind her.

"Wait, Leah!" She stopped mid step and turned around.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. She didn't know that she wasn't supposed to say anything."

So everyone knew? Even Jacob? And when were they going to tell me about Victoria?

"So everyone knows and NOT one of you told me, even my best friend!"

"I'm sorry, Bella. Jake isn't happy about it and…and Paul was supposed to be the one to tell you."

"Whatever just… just get out of my house!" I yelled slamming my door. I leaned my head against it and every single thing felt like it was crashing onto my shoulders. I had a fucking imprint that didn't even want me for some reason and even with how much I can't stand him, it hurt me more.

"Fuck! I gotta get out of here." I said out loud. I now have a reason to leave Forks and not look back. Charlie was mad at me, because I actually got drunk. My wolf didn't want me. I quit my job… yup, I am defiantly leaving.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my duffel bag out of the hall closet. I stuffed all my recent purchases into the duffel bag, along with my bathroom essentials. I grabbed my cash stash and called a taxi to the airport.

Waiting for the cab, I decided to write a note to Charlie.

Daddy, _Saying Daddy fit at how small I felt right now._

I'm sorry I've become such a disappointment. With the whole Edward thing, the drinking and whatever else you never saw fit for me, but no worries daddy. I'm going to get out of your hair. I LOVE YOU.

Bella.

I , leave it on the kitchen counter. "Next stop Jacksonville, Florida." I whispered into the air.


	10. Effects of Distance & New Vampire

This is a long awaited chapter and I am extremely sorry about not writing it so much sooner. I was stuck until I got a review asking me to post soon and I guess since review was new from my last chapter that it motivated me and the words just started to follow out once again. This chapter has Multi POV's Sorry It needed to be this way. DRAMA! Something happens and again it needed to be this way. - Amy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter: Effects of Distance & New Vampire.**

**Beta'd by: XOBellaItaliaOX Check her stories, Request her beta'ing skills (:**

**PAUL'S POV:**

"Angela, all I'm saying is that we're in deep shit." I heard Leah say before walking through Sam and Emily's front door.

"Thanks, Em, for the lunch." I nodded towards her as I wiped my mouth with a paper napkin and crumpled it up in to a ball.

"FUCK!" Leah whispered yelled as I was met by her and Angela's eyes of worry.

"What's wrong with you two?" I raised a brow in questioning. "Fuck," I muttered. "I hate when Bella leave's Forks, it hurts like a bitch."

"That's because your wolf wants her and your denying him." Sam said walking into the house. "Yeah, well, I'm going to tell her and maybe even the pro's and con's about me."

"Umm... You don't-" Leah said while being cut off by Angela's "-anything at all."

"What's wrong with you two?" Sam questioned as I raised an eyebrow at them both.

"Hola, people," Jacob shouted to everyone in the house before going to hug Leah from behind.

"You went to Bella's house? For what?'" He asked and we all face them to hear the explanation.

"We fucked up, we fucked up so bad, Paul. We're so sorry." Leah said and Angela agreed. I continued to wonder how they fucked up, but the only thing coming to my mind is that they had told Bella and now she knew.

"You didn't! Please say you girls kept you mouth fucking shut!" I snarled at the two of them, narrowing my eyes at them in a hard glare.

"Easy, Paul." Sam warned, but I paid him no mind as I continued to look at the two in question waiting for them to speak.

"I'm sorry, Paul. It's all my fault. I wanted her to know how good life was with a wolf, with Embry, so that she'll be happy like I am with him. Bella needs to be loved. She always was the one to be the loving & giving type." Angela's voice went from a strong to a weak whisper, but we wolves all heard her.

"Next time... which there won't be," I threatened, "Mind your own fucking business. Thanks to you and your big fucking mouth, you've ruined any chance of any of that ever happening. Stay the fuck away from me and my business or I swear you'll regret it." I sneered as I walked out the door before anyone could say anything more.

Reaching the tree line to the woods, I changed into my wolf, letting out a howl full of loss and running until I collapsed into a patch of green.

Two weeks passing without Bella near felt as a lifetime has taken a toll on me. I missed her flowing hair, her wide, doe, brown eyes, and her creamy ivory complexion. She made such an impact on my heart. I loved, love her still and it wasn't from an imprint, but my point of view from when I watched her in the distance and stories from Angela and Jacob. I hate that I was weak and held down to La Push. My wolf wouldn't even let me change back.

**BELLA'S POV:**

I spent two weeks feeling the pull from my imprint and my dumb ass thought it was fucking heartburn. My God, what the fuck was I thinking? What the fuck were the wolf spirits thinking when they hooked me up with a man-whore? Why the fuck did everyone think that it was okay to hide shit from me? Two weeks of pain and mind boggling shit from being an imprint. The man doesn't even like me and I don't even know if I like the man. I know I like his body… what the fuck is wrong with me?

Leah, Angela, Emily, Jacob, even fucking SAM has called my cell and left me messages about the imprint and how Paul is not himself and blah blah blah...

They don't understand how mad I am at him, at all of them. Paul and I won't work out and the pack doesn't get that and if anything, why hasn't he been the one to call? Though, Sam did mention something about him not be able to change back from his wolf.

I faced the door to my bedroom as I heard my mother's soft knock.

"Bella," her head popped in to take me in. "Bella, honey, I thought that this Edward mess was over? You need to get up and move on. You're wasting away in that bed. You've even lost weight, because you barely eat. Tell me how I can help you, Bella, because this," she gesture to myself curled up on my bed. "Is not healthy."

This wasn't even about Edward anymore, but about Paul, and the lies & secrets, I think… I wasn't even sure anymore. Ugh, the need for Paul kills me now that I know what it is that I have been feeling. I needed to get back to him and La Push, yet I don't want his womanizing, bad boy ways. Ugh, Charlie will defiantly kill him.

"Ma, please, not right now. I'm just so tired." She shut the door in a huff and complained that she was calling Charlie.

**SAM'S POV:**

I have a WOLF out of fucking commission. How does this shit happen? There's a vampire running loose around Forks and La Push, not to mention an imprint runaway. I've also got the Elders up my ass pressing me to fix this mess.

"Sam?" Emily's voice broke through the drama playing in my head.

I pulled her into my lap and began nuzzling my face into her neck to let her scent bathe me in calm. I knew she was worried for me, for the pack, for Bella and Paul. I kissed her temple and squeezed her thigh.

"Everything is going to be alright, Em."

A deep howl broke through my 5 minutes of peace.

I squeezed Emily's thigh once again and she took it as her signal to get up from my lap. I huffed as I rose from the couch.

"Stay inside the house." I kissed her scars until I reached her lips.

"Be safe, I love you." She turned towards the kitchen to occupy her time with the waiting game she's always dealt with when it came to me and the pack.

"I love you, Em." I said loud enough for her to hear me as I left the house.

As I reached the tree line, another howl raked through the forest. I rid myself of my shorts and phased.

"_What's going on__?"_ I demanded through our link to my wolves waiting for them to speak.

"_The vampire is back."_ Jacob answered chasing after it.

I watched his thoughts that when I noticed where the vampire was heading, which was straight for our weakest brother at the moment.

"_Paul!"_ I shouted. _"You need to fight__!__ You can't let him kill you__! T__hat would kill Bella __too!__"_ I raced towards Paul, knowing how weak he was. Paul will die if he couldn't protect himself.

Seeing Paul slumped against the tree trying to hold himself up and the vampire heading straight for him.

I pushed forward faster and harder into the earth as fast as my four legs could carry me. I intercepted the vampire from Paul, knocking the vampire off his course. He ran and started heading back into Forks with Jacob, Seth and Quil chasing after him while I ran back to Paul.

"_You have to call her. Y__ou need to change back__,__ Paul." _I pleaded with him, not as an Alpha, but a brother , cousin and friend. I nuzzled his side lifting his body that had once again slumped to the floor.

"_Jared__,__ come help me."_ I called out as Jared came into view. I told him how I wanted him on Paul's left while I'll take his right to hold him and guide him back to the woods by my house.

"_We lost him__,__ Sam_." Jacob announced and they came into view.

I nodded and told him, Quil and Embry to patrol the perimeter.

I headed back to my clothes that I left in the woods before phasing back and changing back into them. Hearing the house door rip open, I saw Emily's face glisten with tears as she held the phone in a tight grip. She once look like this when her uncle Harry passed away from a heart attack and I ran to her grabbing her up in my arms and hugging her tightly as her tears leaked on to my chest.

"Charlie, Car.. Crash." she sobbed as her body raked with tears.


	11. Charlie & An Alpha's Command

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's has rightful ownership of the character's in this story. I just borrowed them.

Author's Note at the end.

**Chapter 11: Charlie / An Alpha's Command**

**Beta'd by: Xo BellaItalia oX**

Looking at my mother with a grave expression on her face as she opened the door wider made my stomach twist with something that felt so wrong. I didn't hear arguing, so she and Phil couldn't be fighting. Did I do this to her? Did I make her cry for my shell case issues?

"Bella de-dear." Her words broke as she spoke.

"Ma, what's wrong? What happen? I'm Sorry! Is it me?" I felt bad for the tears that started to fall down her face as her hand clasped onto mine.

"Baby, your dad was in an accident." She said and sobbed again.

"No, mommy." I felt so small; I felt the world closing in on me.

My eye's blurred with tears as they blurred over the brim of my eyes. I collapsed with the whispers of wanting Charlie, of wanting my daddy, as my mother cried with me and held me together. I should have never left Forks, I should have stayed for him.

"Baby, it's not that far. He has pulled through a 24 hour window and the first 48 are the most crucial. The deputy said that he is still unconscious." She said a little stronger, I guess for my benefit. I couldn't and don't want to lose him.

I cried myself to sleep in my mother's arms only to wake up alone in my bed with my eyes and face swollen. My nose was stuffed from all the crying and I still managed to have tears. I rose up from my bed to search for my mother, only to find her on the phone with an airline service and packing a bag.

She came to me and squeezed me into a tight hug.

"Bella, pack a bag and get dressed. Our flight leaves in 4 hours."

I nodded my head with an okay heading back to my room digging out the already packed suitcase that I had brought from Forks. I grabbed all my toiletries, as that was the only thing I did take out of my bag and packed it all right back in.

Going back to my mother's room, I searched through the mass of her and Phil's clothes for a pair of Phil's sweat pants.

Coming out successful, I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower to as hot as I can stand. I let the water sooth out my tense muscles, but it didn't stop me from letting out a fresh set of tears. On top of the tears I still felt the pull of the imprint.

Getting out the shower, I dressed and waited for Renee to finish getting ready to leave for Forks, WA.

We arrived back in Forks after a 7 hour layover flight. In those 7 hours, the imprint pull seemed to feel like a stretched out rubber band was going back to its normal size but still with just a little bit of a pull.

Getting to the hospital, I was graced with the presence Sam Uley, Jacob Black, & Billy Black, yet I couldn't bring myself to look in to their eyes.

"Bella," Billy started.

"Hello Billy." Renee said following me into the waiting room.

"Oh, Renee, how nice it is to see you in Forks, and for Charlie at that." He said as he openly glared at her.

"I'm here for my daughter's sake, Billy."

I glanced at the two. You would think they were high school kids by the way that they were acting.

"Bella, we're not able to see Charlie as we are not family." Jacob said.

Without even thinking I spoke to the trio. "That's ludicrous; you're more family than I've ever been."

I was never the daughter I should have been, yet he was a silent father. He always wanted more, but never asked for more and I was never willing to give that and now I have less than 24 hours to see If my father will make it and it broke my heart.

"Oh, Miss Swan, you're here. Let me show you to your father, but please brace yourself, he was in an atrocious accident." Doctor Grady told me gently.

"Um, Bella? I'll stay out here." Renee insisted. I whipped my head around so fast and looked at her with wide eyes.

I couldn't believe she wasn't coming in with me. It could be Charlie's last time to see her and it hurt that she only came here to help me from a distance.

"Uh," I couldn't find the words in me to express how I felt to her. She cut a wound deep in to me.

"Jacob, can you come in with me and then you can bring your dad in after?"

Jacob grabbed my hand in silence as I relished in the heat that emitted off his body.

We walked together in silence to Charlie's hospital room. He gave my hand a squeeze to give me courage with the battle that I fought in me to open the door.

Opening the door and coming face to face with Charlie's battered body broke my heart. My legs turned in to Jell-O and I felt myself dropping to the floor, but Jacob slipped his had around my waist holding me up and setting me in to a chair next to Charlie's side. I cried in to his shoulder and held on to his hand.

"What happen to him, Jacob? How did this happen? I know it was a car accident, but how? The roads are fine and he's the safest driver I've ever known!"

"A vampire, a nomad or so we believe. We tried to catch him, but we're down one of our best fighters. He must have intercepted your dad and he lost control of the cruiser. He swiveled fast and hard before crashing into the trees." Jacob said, but what replayed in my head the most was the word 'vampire'.

"Vampire? I thought Victoria was gone?"

"She is! Maybe it's someone that was with her or something." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Bells, I am gonna get my dad, he really wanted to come in if this is..." he dropped the sentence, but I knew, I knew what he was about to say.

I nodded my head in okay fashion. Moments later, Billy strolled through the doors wheeling himself to my Dad's opposite side. I listened to him say a Quileute prayer.

"Billy, I need that vampire gone."

"Bella, dear, I know. The wolves are doing what they have to. They are down one wolf, your wolf. He has not been well since you left. He nearly died from by the hands of this vampire if Sam wasn't able to get to him in time.

"Bella, you are part of the pack. Those wolves are your brothers and your wolf will be your friend or your lover or whatever you need, but he needs you too. You have a choice to accept this or you can break this bond with your wolf. It's up to you, but can you please see him so that he can help his brother's save the people of Tribe and whoever else is in danger in Forks?"

I stood quietly when Billy was done. I literally had no words. I didn't know what to do. I turned to the door opening it only to see Dr. Grady come in.

He leaned over the bed and checked over Charlie.

"Well, Miss Swan, I wanted to tell you about the injuries your father received. His air bag deployed which broke his nose and gave him a black-eye. He has cuts and bruises on his arms and face and neck. Thank God he had is vest on or not he would have had broken ribs as well. The worst is that he has a concussion and will be confined for the rest of his life. We still hope he'll pull through with the amount of surgery he had, and even with the amount of blood he lost, his vitals are rising, so that's a good sign."

I broke down again. Billy rolled to me and grabbed my free hand as he began calming me with soothing words. Dr. Grady left and soon after that Sam slipped through the door.

After a brief look exchanged with him, Billy turned to me. "I should head out. Bella, you're welcome to stay with Jacob and me. I rather you stay on the Rez, but you also have your mother so I don't know what you want to do. Keep me updated please."

Jake wrapped his arms around me in a hug before helping his father out of the room, leaving Sam and I alone.

"Bella, I'm sorry about your father. The pack has their nose to the ground and I promise that we will do our best to get the vampire that did this."

"Thank you, Sam." I murmured, but still never face him.

There was a moment of silence and I could almost feel the frustration pouring off of him from behind me as I looked on at my father.

"Bella, you **WILL **come to see you wolf. I give you one day tops to be at my house to see him." I felt the air around us ripple and I knew that he was trying to give me an Alpha command.

"I'm not a wolf. You can't just command me to jump and have me only reply with 'how high?' None of you were honest with me, not to mention the fact that it's not like he wants me or anything to do with me as his imprint. I'm not a part of your PACK, SAM!"

"Oh, but you are, Bella. Unless you come and tell your wolf otherwise." He damn near growled before he left the room.

A/N: So many asked for Charlie not to die or whatever so I revised this chapter for you liking I hope that you did enjoy this chapter as much as the last. I'm not that fond of it but I needed it to be done. Anyways with that I want to give Thank You and so much love for those that read, like, follow me and review Thank You, Thank You Thank You. I love it, I love ya and the support you give. Well Till next time adios.


	12. My Wolf

**A/N: I don't do long CHAPTER'S if I do it's because it flowed through the tips of my fingers. I Appreciate all my Reader's and want to say Thank You for faithfully stick by me. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own ****characters**

**Beta'd by her Awesomeness:**** Xo BellaItalia o****X**

**Chapter 12:**** My Wolf.**

**Bella's POV:**

Ugh! Fucking Sam and his demands, my mother and her hate of Forks and a shape shifter's life is in my hands. I don't know what the fuck is worse or how it could get any more complicated than this.

"Hey, Bella," My mom called out for me, "the cab is here. Are you sure you don't want to come home, dear? Charlie won't even notice you're gone."

I rolled my eyes. I can't believe the shit that comes out that woman's mouth sometimes. Of course, he won't notice, he's in a coma. Ugh, I can't deal with this right now.

"No, Ma!" I answered in exasperation, "I really think Charlie needs me more than ever, right now. I know you distaste Forks with all your might and more, but I need to be here for Charlie. Plus, Forks is always my home, even if I lived most of my life away from it.

"I'm sorry, honey, but you know me. I need sun and less clouds and green. Call me though." she said giving me an awkward hug, letting go and quickly dashing for the cab.'

"That lady is unbelievable." I said aloud to no one in particular.

With visiting hours over and it being 8:30pm, I thought sleep would be easy, but I was wrong and restless. I picked up around the house and washed the dishes all within an hour and a half with me still wide awake as ever.

I decided a drive will do the job and grabbed my keys and hoping into the car after locking up. I mindlessly drove around I notice the gleam of animal eye's poking out the forest in my rear view mirror belonging to none other than a wolf. As focus back to the road ahead of me I noticed the "Welcome to La Push" sign as I crossed into the boarder a howl ripped into the dark sky. It seems as though I have been announced. Not only have I been announced, but the heartburn feeling of fire in my chest was boarder line extinguished.

Sighing heavily, I put my car in park in front of the alpha wolf himself. I hopped out the car, not saying a word and walked past him, ignoring his presence as I walked into the woods behind Emily's house.

With each step the fire extinguished more and more.

It continued that way until I stroked the fur of Paul's wolf, my wolf. He lied limp against the tree. He almost looked dead if I didn't see his side rising and falling slightly as he breathed.

I felt the pack behind me watching us a distance away. I didn't care what they were up to, my focus was on Paul, almost like he was holding me here.

I continued stroking his fur on top of his head and crawled towards him to get as close as possible bending to place my lips near his ear.

"Paul." I whispered, watching his ear twitch lightly to the sound of my voice. It was a reaction, but not the one I was looking for at all. His eye's still lay closed and his head rested on his arms.

I laid my head next to his ear whispering again. "Paul..." I murmured, drawing out his name.

"Open your eyes, Paul. I'm home." I whispered.

Feeling his head shift, his muzzle poking my side, and deeply inhaling. I scratched behind his ear which caused him to make a groaning type of noise. 'Hmm...I guess dogs and wolves really don't purr.'

I snickered at my thought which caused him to look at me. His eye's burned deep into my heart and make me blush, but none of that seem to stop me from throwing my arms around his neck hugging him tightly and burying my face deeply into his fur. I squeezed him as my tears soaked into his fur. I was crying for a number of reasons.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I cried and he whimpered.

"I don't want to kill you and I don't want to lose Charlie. I-I need you Paul."

He whimpered, twisting his head around in my arms until I dropped them back to my side sobbing openly. He nuzzled my cheek with his wet nose licking the right side of my face to then lick the left side.

I smiled at Paul.

I didn't forget about everything but I was willing to forgive him. We had lots that needed to be said and talked about. Especially this Imprint. I need him and he needed me.

A growl escaped as he bared his teeth, I was shocked and nervous at his change of attitude. He tried to rise but slumped down again and again. I wanted to help him but was scared to touch him again.

"Bella! Relax." I heard Sam say from behind me.

"Paul didn't like that Jared shifted close enough to you." When I turned around I saw a Brown Wolf submission to Paul to show him he won't harm me I believe. A minute later Jared went into the woods on the opposite side to change back to his human form.

"He still can't shift, Sam; he's still too weak." Jared announced.

"He needs food, he probably hasn't eaten in days." I said and lay against my wolf's side. He then curled to rest his head on my thighs. Emily ran to the house in that moment exiting moments later with lots and lots of meat and potatoes in an aluminum pan and blanket. I wrapped the blanket around me and moved the food so he can be more comfortable eating.

I rubbed his side while he ate. "Thank you, Emily."

"No problem, Bella, It's what I do to take care of these wolves." she said earning a kiss to her temple from Sam.

After Paul finished all the food he rose to his feet nudging me. I rose from the ground with him wrapping the blanket tighter around me. I yawned and I saw his head shift to the side to study me. He looked to Sam to me and then the forest.

"He wants you to follow him Bella. Grab his fur above his shoulder so you can walk with him."

"Okay." I said with a tad bit of nerves.

Paul walked slowly and I didn't know where we were going.

"Listen here Paul I'm not made to walk into the woods. Shit I can't believe I'm doing this in the middle of the night where I can't see anything!"

A sensor light to a house lite up a backyard. Paul nudged me forward to the house.

"What you want me to go there?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Is this your house?" He nodded again and nudged me forward.

I walked towards the house and Paul stood in the woods watching me till I got to the porch. I watched him step behind some trees. Which he emerge from as Paul the human with some cut offs hanging low on his hips. His muscles still defined yet he was definitely skinnier the before.

We stared at each other neither of us saying anything to one another it was so much more different with his wolf but we needed each other so much and I couldn't hold back. So I ran towards him flinging my body to him he caught me with little effort and held me tight.

"Tighter, Paul tighter pleases." I whispered and he complied.

"Fuck, Bella I missed you so much. I'm so sorry."

He picked me up bridal style carrying me up the stairs and into his home. Never stopping we entered into his room where he laid me on his bed climbing in after me to spoon me to his chest.

Where we slept a most peaceful sleep.


	13. The Fuckerie's

**Authors Note:** Geez'…. It's been a long time! I've missed you guys and Oh Mm Gee I have also received new followers since I've been gone. That is amazing! I love it! Thank you so much people! Thank you for understanding my absences too it's been fuckery in my life but it's getting better.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Twilight! But I know we wish we all did.

**Chapter: Fuckery**

The heat of the sun graced my face, waking me up from the best night of slumber. I have, ever had the heat of Paul's arms wrapped around me is better then any blanket in the world.

I looked to the clock reading the 10:37AM. I moaned out of the appreciation of the wonderful sleep, stretching enough to get bones in motion but not enough to disturb Paul's sleeping form. Doing all that woke up my need to relieve my morning bladder which I believe everyone was cursed with in life. I mentally groaned at Paul for wrapping my body so good with his, with his arms and legs. We're a tangled mess of limbs and my bladder was screaming for me to get up but I couldn't help admirer the colors of our skin tangled together. His russet to my pale was beautiful.

Feeling a pang in my abdomen brought me back to the fact that I need to use the bathroom badly. Ugh I'm on the mission of not waking up Paul.

'Let's, let the inner ninja Bella out' Ha! Yeah right.

Untangling my feet wasn't as hard as I had thought it was going to be but his arm's was a tough job to get out of. It took time but I got out without his noticing.

'Awe… shit I have an inner ninja! I should have known when I escaped Jasper and Alice, but damn did it feel good to get out without waking him up. Walking to the door was another thing since sneakers and rumpled sheets tripped me making me fall to the floor with a thud.

"FUCK." I untangled my feet from the sheets getting up from the floor I saw Paul sitting on the bed wiping his eye's grumbling god knows what.

"What just happened?" Paul asked huskily with sleep still in his 7lm

I kicked the sheets and sneakers away from so I could pass without the falling. Answering his question with irritation laced in my voice.

"Nothing, I have to pee."

Leaving the bedroom I walked through the corridor to the bathroom. I glanced every which way as last night hit me like a wrecking ball. I couldn't believe I was in Paul's house and I slept over. What the fuck was I thinking of sleeping over here. He's better now he doesn't need me I can stay at Charlie's house. I don't want him to think that now that I'm here that I am going to stay in his house yet it felt funny to just think to leave him. Shit is this one of the fuckeries of being an imprint. I'm bound to him as he is bound to me but I can leave him. 'Geez I am fucked! Hm but not all that much because I really can't see myself letting go of his snobby ass. Paul being this tan fine built man did something to me too.

Edward was good looking but now that I think of it he was surely overly pale, paler then me and that's saying something for real. Now that I think of it people should have seen the difference from the Cullen's.

Shaking my head in the mirror, I spotted mouth wash and it will have to do till I can get to the rental. Stepping out the bathroom I spotted Paul leaning against the opposite wall.

"Um… I need to get my things from my rental, it has my things and I need to take a shower and stuff.'

"I'll get it for you as soon as I am done." He stepped forward with caution in his eyes but pulled me into him to wrap me in a strong hug. "Bella, I've missed you so much," Paul whispered in my ear letting me go to step through the door to the bathroom. I smiled walking away feeling the blush creep on my cheeks.

Heading downstairs I went to rummage through the cabinets and fridge. I looked for coffee but he didn't have any there was no food either and I frowned to that because my stomach was going to eat it's self soon.

"Theirs nothing here since I haven't been home since you left. Emily must have cleaned out the house because it doesn't smell of rotten food." I turned to Paul with a frown placed on my face. Paul pushed off the door frame.

"Hey what's wrong?"

I was killing you I wanted to say but I chose differently.

"Nothing just thinking about Charlie. That's all I have to see him."

"Will do that, I'm going to get your bag I'll be right back."

"Okay, Thank you Paul." I whispered. I watched him walk to me bending down to touch his lips to my forehead. My body was humming with a need of Paul.

Paul dropped me off at the hospital he was taking the rental back to airport to then run back to Fork's to pick me up and then I would get to ride wolf style he said with my choice of going back to Charlie's or his house but he made sure that I knew If I chose Charlie's that he would be there too that his wolf isn't all that comfortable with letting me out of his sight now that I am back.

I read Charlie all the get well wishes of the cards and stuff he received from his town. I didn't know what to do or what to say since he was in a coma so I decided to tell him about Paul and the pack. It's not like he'll ever know he has to wake up.

Charlie and I never one for emotions or long talks but I felt good to talk to him even if he is sleeping and doesn't understand right now.

"Dad it's crazy all this wolf, vampire's it's another secret world out there and then theirs Paul my Paul he suppose to be my imprint the love of my life and I don't know how I really feel about that, I mean he's nice when he wants to be but then again I don't really know him. He's been sweet today but I think it's because I was killing him.

Time passed and I told Charlie everything I could from the first day I came to Forks to the Cullen's and James and his coven the wolves everything I said everything because he was sleeping.

Shortly after my rambles Paul came in the room bearing food from the diner and my belly was grateful and after that we said a goodbye and goodnight to Charlie.


End file.
